


What can I get you?

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, tumblr stuff goes here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: (Y/N) works as a waitress at a shady Korean restaurant and she doesn’t expect that her favorite customer would also be her savior on an unfortunate night.





	What can I get you?

“What can I get you?” You sighed at the man with the ridiculous sunglasses. For a fucks sake, you were inside a building. How could he still wear his damn glasses? “Or do you need more time to go over the menu?”

“Truth is…” he chuckled nervously as he lifted his head without directly looking at you. “I can’t really go over the menu,” he apologetically tugged at his bottom lip and you suddenly felt awful for having insulted his, still ridiculous, glasses. “So, what would you recommend?” The fact that he wasn’t looking at you made things even weirder.

“It depends,” you tilted your head to both sides. “I mean, if you’re into spicy stuff, Kimchi is your go-to dish. If you’re a chill man looking for something on the classic side, Ramen is what you’re gonna want to ask. Something that’s not as spicy, but still very delicious are Dumplings, we can make them meat-free too, if you’re into that stuff…”

“Meat is fine,” he said. ‘You are fine’ you thought to yourself. Men in suits were a devilish creation. “So, you’ve got this whole menu figured out, right? What about the drink?”

“If you wanna have the whole Korean experience, go for Soju, but if you wanna keep it cool, have a soda or a beer,” you shrugged. “So, after this whole explanation, what is it gonna be?”

“I’ll have dumplings and a beer, thank you… who am I thanking?”

“It’s (Y/N),” you chuckled. For a blind man he could still flirt and get away with it. “I’ll bring your food in a minute,” you shook your head and left.

Fortunately, that was not the only time you saw him. You later discovered that his name was Matt Murdock and that he worked as a lawyer. In fact, he had been the responsible for the jailing of Wilson Fisk, and that he was one of Frank Castle’s lawyers before he escaped prison and died, and then didn’t die. For you, he was by far the most famous man you had met in your entire life, and that stupid ass restaurant was blessed whenever he stepped inside.

He always came alone and ordered the same thing. He’d ask you about your day and tell you a bit of his, but the one thing you found extremely strange was that, sometimes, he had bruises on some spots of his face; other days, he had difficulty walking, but you could only think that he was actually really clumsy and had terrible luck.

“I’m sorry to ask but… do you need a first aid kit or something?” You sat in front of him and whispered in a low voice. You saw him almost lumping to his table and making a great effort to sit. He was definitely not alright.

“I’m really okay,” he sighed heavily. “Can I get the dumplings and some soju this time, please?”

“Are you kidding me?” You choked a laugh. “You can’t eat, let alone have alcohol. You’re evidently hurt and you need help—”

“Look,” he grabbed your arm tightly and made you lean forward, closer to him. “I need you to keep it cool until I finish my food. I believe your shift ends in an hour or so, and I need you to come with me because you’re right, I’m not okay. I feel like shit, but I can’t go home on my own. I don’t think I can.”

“I’ll be right back,” you sighed, freeing yourself from his strong grasp. You could feel your heart drumming on your ears as you went to the kitchen to ask for his order. The last minutes of your shift were eternal, and the restaurant didn’t have any other client apart from Matt. Were you allowed to call him like that? Since he was about to share the intimacy of his home in a few minutes, you just guessed you could call him that. You hurried back to his table with his order in your hands, but what worried you the most was the fact that he could literally be dead on the unwashable table of the restaurant. To your relief, he was still breathing.

He took his usual half an hour to eat everything, and once he was done, your employer came to the table and asked you to leave earlier. He seemed concerned about something, and since you didn’t want to stay there any longer, you nodded silently and asked Matt to leave as well. You helped him out, and when you tried to walk away and leave him on his own, he grabbed your hand and reminded you of the deal you had.

“It’s not that far,” he murmured, “but I need you to keep calm and pretend like we’re close or something… we could hold hands.”

“If you wanna look normal, take off your glasses,” you shrugged, and once he put them inside a pocket, he reached for your hand. “Okay, lead the way,” you clicked your tongue and walked in complete silence to his apartment, which was, indeed, not that far.

Once inside, he seemed to change completely and, though he still seemed to have a lot of physical difficulty while doing things, he was still very graceful and able. He even turned on the stove to boil some water and took things from an upper cabinet. Then you began to wonder if he was truly blind or not.

“Please, take a seat,” he said from behind the cabinets that separated the kitchen from the living. “Coffee or tea?”

“Tea’s fine,” you replied in bewilderment. “Uhhh, okay, I need to ask. Are you even blind? I mean, yeah you might know your house but…”

“I am, I’ve been for the past… 20 years? I just got used to have things in one place,” he shrugged. He swiftly turned off the stove and before you could stand up to help him with the hot drinks, he had it all under control. He walked with the cups towards you and placed them on the table right in front of you. “I need to ask you for a favor, and though you can say no, I’d rather you didn’t. It’s kind of a big deal.”

“Oh god, what is it?”

“I need to know if your boss has ties with other Asian mobs,” you chuckled at the suddenness of his question and the shady note to it, but he wasn’t laughing; his face was probably the most serious one you had seen in him. “I need to know if he knows one specific person. She goes by the name of Madame Gao. She’s an old, Chinese lady.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen her around the shop,” you frowned as you tried to remember. “Every other month they get together, with other people… I assume they’re Japanese because I’ve watched enough anime to know that. They all talk in their own languages, but little do they know, I’ve seen enough dramas to know that they talk about shady stuff—my boss, at least.”

“What do they say?”

“It’s about drugs mostly, and they’re planning on how to take down the man in red—Daredevil. I think I heard something about the Yakuza but I can’t be too sure, there were two other overlapping languages I didn’t get. It could’ve been a word that means something else but they repeated it a lot.”

“The Yakuza are no longer here,” he mused in absentmindedness. “Where do they meet?”

“The restaurant has a basement, and I believe there’s like another level underneath that—more like a whole floor. There are some other restaurants in the block, Asian too. They’re owned by all of these people, including my boss and his family. I have this weird theory that they all connect at some point underground.”

“How do you know there’s another basement?”

“In the first basement of our restaurant we store the food and all that. We have this huge fridges, and it’s overall like a cold chamber. And though the noise from motors and shit is quite loud, I heard things…” this was the first time you ever discussed this with someone other than yourself. “I don’t believe in ghosts or anything, so I don’t think it’s that. I can’t tell you what I heard because I’m not sure myself, but I can swear to you, that thing was not normal.”

“I knew it,” he growled to himself. “You’ve been of great help, do you want me to take you home or…?”

“What?” You rubbed your temples harshly. “What are you gonna do? And why this sudden interest in what my bosses do? And why the hell you seem to be so damn graceful when doing a lot of things, but back at the restaurant you came in half alive? It’s not the first time I see you like that. Butterfly stitches, dried blood on your lips, bruises all over your face… Matt, what’s going on?”

“I—I can’t tell you,” he said softly, almost guiltily. “It’s better if you’d just leave…”

You felt an excessive amount of anger and disbelief in your body. You startled chuckling nervously, trying to put together what had just happen in a matter of hours. You took a deep breath and realized it was better to leave. You had been around too many mysterious men in your life to know that they were up to no good. “You’re right,” you nodded to yourself. “I better go, I’ve nothing to do here.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Matt said once you got to the door. “I swear.”

“Yeah, whatever,” you sighed and shook your head lightly. “I’ve heard that line before and it didn’t really end up well.”

You walked out feeling strangely fooled. It was as if you had put your heart out there and gotten nothing in return. Not that you were expecting something from him anyway, what could you expect from a regular customer? He seemed nice, but the way he had just behaved with you buried deep down every hope of ever being close.

The next few weeks at work were nothing out of the ordinary, only Matt didn’t show up in that entire time. It was frustrating, and you weren’t really sure why it was, but it only made you more and more frustrated. He probably would never return to the restaurant, and you needed to start to feel okay about it. You’d miss how well he used to tip you, but life did go on, and you’d have to work extra hard to supply that. Or get another job, because the bosses were starting to give you weird looks, as if they knew you knew something you shouldn’t know.

Whenever you walked home, you could feel someone’s eyes on you. There was somebody following you from afar; sometimes more than one person. They would occasionally bump into you and excuse themselves in thick accents; not exactly Russians or east Europeans, but definitely not Americans. They hardly ever had their faces uncovered, which made it more difficult to tell the police about it, and let’s face it; they wouldn’t have believed you anyways.

You walked at a fast pace because you didn’t want to be near them, but they were everywhere. A dozen eyes on you, mixing and mingling in the crowded street. Your eyes were fixed on the pavement, as if that would distract them from following you, but it was useless. You turned to the busiest places, but they were still there. How many more there were? You weren’t sure, but as it became later at night, you realized that people around were slowly disappeared, leaving you and your unwanted entourage all alone.

Two hands grabbed your arms and made you stop. One man stood in front of you with menacing eyes and an even more menacing knife. “You stay quiet and come with us,” the men holding you started walking and tugged at you. You stayed in silence and obeyed.

They took you back to the restaurant, but they left you in the secret basement that you shouldn’t have known about. Your boss paced around the room with a concerned expression, and with him, the old lady that Matt had named as Madame Gao, and another man joined them; he was a bit too old and way too fit. Both of them seemed way to calm in comparison to your boss; droplets of sweat gathered on his forehead, and his chest heaved up and down. You figured they were the people your boss had his meetings with.

“(Y/N), who were you talking to?” Mr. Hwang said in a shaky voice. Madam Gao cleared her throat and slowly walked towards you. She looked at you with kind eyes and you could even sense a slight smile on her lips.

“You’ve worked here for a while now, haven’t you?” She kindly asked. You nodded in silence. “You happen to know some things, right? Like the kind of businesses we have, and the things we do…”

“I understood some things, not everything,” you thoughtfully said. One wrong word you’d be dead in a minute. Though your voice was shaky, you tried to look and sound well composed because the woman was oddly calming and soothing.

“What did you understand?” She asked again. Your heart started beating really fast. “It’s okay,” she nodded. “You can tell me, I promise they won’t hurt you, but I do need you to be honest,” her voice was clear, and awkwardly comforting. “What did you understand?”

“Something about drugs,” you nodded to yourself, “uhh—I didn’t get if you were making them or bringing them from somewhere,” you shook your head. “You talked about the man in red, how you needed to kill him.”

“That’s something,” she acknowledged. “Have you told this to anyone?”

“No,” you shook your head.

“Thank you, dear,” Madame Gao gently bowed her head and turned around. The other man started yelling at her, but you couldn’t understand a word he spat. Madam Gao didn’t seem to flinch or move. “Unfortunately, you do know somethings—even if you didn’t understand half of what our businesses are,” she turned to you again and spoke as calmly as she first did. “What can we do about it?”

Out of a sudden, a loud clash of metal against metal hurt your ears. It was the one thing that made Madam Gao lose her cool. Her eyes widened and her expression tensed. Amidst the shadow and the poor lighting, the man in red appeared. He looked in your direction knowingly. Mr. Hwang’s men all got their weapons ready and secured him; Gao’s people did the same, but since she had more, they gathered near Daredevil

“I didn’t think interrogating was your thing, Gao,” he sneered. “This seems a bit gentle for you and your Yakuza friends,” something in his voice seemed way too familiar for you.

“We don’t hurt one of ours, you know?” She replied. “If you don’t mind, we were in the middle of something and she’s a part of it.”

The man in red threw his baton to the first Gao man and he instantly tripped back. The first men that had you secured moved backwards with you well gripped in their arms; you watched in horror the beating, sometimes it went from Daredevil to them, and some others it went the other way around. The man in the red suit was so skillful and graceful that it made the whole thing look like dancing. You glanced over to Mr. Hwang, a big ass coward who was being nothing else that moment. You could see how his legs trembled and how he spoke to his man something along the lines of how screwed he was. Madame Gao looked from over her shoulder with disdain, for she knew too what a great wimp she had for an ally.

The two men that were holding you left you unattended for enough time for them to get their asses kicked. You were shaking from head to toe, and not only from the cold; you were shit scared. You weren’t really sure why you were scared—of course your life still had a great value for you, but deep inside you were scared that Daredevil failed to fight them all and you both ended up death and no one would even look for either of you. 

Gao gave an order in Chinese, and the men that were still standing all backed up.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” he shook his head and walked towards you panting and taking a hand to his jaw. You noticed something strange, something that you had already seen before. “I think she really wants to go home,” he stepped right in front of you, but you were facing his back. He kept you behind him. “Let’s just wrap this up.”

“A knight in bloody armor,” Madame Gao chuckled lightly. “Truth is, we don’t have anything against her because she doesn’t understand everything we do, not even half of it so her information is of no use. However, (Y/N),” she looked directly at you, “I need you to understand that if you decide to tell someone what happened here it will not end well for you. I don’t usually threaten people, but do consider this as a warning. You’re fired, and I will make sure your check is juicy enough for you to not feel like talking. I hope we don’t meet again, (Y/N),” she bowed her head and turned around for good. Your boss and the other man followed her in silence. They were gone, but Gao’s words were engraved on your brain.

Daredevil walked before you to get you out of there. You tried to keep it together mostly because you were with a stranger, and you didn’t want to ugly cry in front of him; it wasn’t worth it. You shoved your hands inside the pockets of your jacket and sighed heavily, feeling terribly tired. It had been a long day at the restaurant, and an even longer night. Your neck hurt from the tension, and all you wanted was to have a shower and a long nap.

“How are you feeling?” Daredevil asked once you were far from the restaurant.

“I’m—” you took another deep breath—“it’s alright… thank you, I guess.”

“Is there a place you can go? Someone you can stay with?”

“I just don’t want to see anyone,” you sighed heavily, rubbing your temples with both hands. “I wasn’t even expecting to see you, Matt,” he gulped loudly, and before he could make up an excuse, you rose both your hands and sighed heavily for the hundredth time that night. “You have a scar on your chin, and one on your cheek that I can see right under the mask, besides your voice didn’t really change. And when you stepped before me, you had that smell of perfume I noticed when we walked together to your place,” you chuckled lightly. “I don’t think I want an explanation for what you do right now,” you scratched your forehead. “You don’t owe me anything, but I’m gonna wanna talk about this another day… I’m free until further notice—” you yawned loudly—“hit me up whenever you want to,” you nodded to yourself. “Thank you again,” you pursed your lips and started walking alone to your apartment.

The days after, you could barely get out of your apartment, let alone the building. Though Madam Gao seemed like a serious person who held up her deals, you couldn’t shake away the feeling of being followed, and you couldn’t put yourself in such danger again. You had one of your neighbors shopping routine all figured out, and you’d ask her to run some errands for you. Matt checked up on you a few times a week, and asked to see you a few more, but your answer was always no.

It had been over a month and you were missing some sunlight, so you decided to walk around the block. Nothing so bad could happen in just 10 minutes of walking. From afar, you saw Matt waling with a blonde man. Matt was using a cane, and you wondered if his friend knew about what Matt could do.

“Matt!” You called out and both their heads turned in your direction. As you walked towards him, Matt tugged at his friend’s arm and they walked closer to you. “Hey, how are you?”

“(Y/N), it’s glad to see—to know you’re out,” he chuckled. “How are you?”

“I’m good, I just needed some fresh air. What about you? How are you?”

“I’m with a friend,” he said. “(Y/N) this is Foggy Nelson, best friend and associate. Foggy, this is (Y/N), we met at the Korean restaurant near my place.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nelson reached out a hand and you shook it. “The place shut down a few weeks ago, did you hear?”

“No,” you faked your best sorry face, “we got kicked out earlier but we didn’t get any reason, now I see what happened,” you sighed. “Anyway, I gotta head back to my place, it was very nice to meet you, Foggy,” you nodded and offered him a smile. “Matt, it was nice seeing you.”

You sneaked out of that awkward confrontation and hurried back to the safety of your four walls. Some hours later, and while you were taking an undeserved nap, your phone vibrated right under your butt. It was Matt.

“Hey,” you sleepily murmured.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” You hummed in response. “You seemed a bit off today, is everything alright?”

“It was my first time out—I was just a bit nervous. But anyway, how are you? I don’t think I asked you, I’m sorry.”

“I’m alright, don’t worry. I’m fine, a little bit worried about you, but fine. Look, I wanted to ask if you feel like talking now—I’m willing to give you all the answers you want,” he cleared his throat. “Just… tell me when you’re ready. You can come to my apartment and we’ll talk.”

“Can I go now?” You scratched the back of your neck. “The fresh air was kinda cool, and I’d love to take a walk. Besides… I realized I have nothing to be afraid of,” you sighed. “I have someone who protects me,” you chuckled lightly. “Do you happen to have some more of that tea you had that other day? It was good.”

“Yeah,” he sighed in relief, “I’m sure I have some more. Uhhh… I’ll be waiting, alright?”

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

An hour later, you were knocking on Daredevil’s door. Your heart was beating incredibly fast not only from the adrenaline rush that being out meant, but also because ever since you found out that Matt was New York’s vigilante, it gave him an even sexier tint to him. You wondered how he’d look underneath the suit and tie and you giggled to yourself with the dirty thoughts.

Once inside, you could smell the tea brewing and a warm feeling filled your heart. It was comforting to be somewhere else than your apartment, and with the right company it felt even better.

“If you don’t mind my question, where do you keep it?” You said in absentmindedness. “The red suit, of course.”

“In a box, in the wardrobe over there,” he pointed at the piece of wooden furniture. “Sit down, let’s catch up.”

You two talked about what you had been doing since he rescued you from the basement, and since you didn’t have many things to say, it was a conversation that didn’t last long. There’s not a lot to go over when you’ve lived locked inside your apartment for a month straight.

“Everyone knows the devil of Hell’s Kitchen and what he does, but I wanna know how you do it,” you started. “You’re blind, as far as I’m concerned, and you fight the bad guys with an accuracy that not even I have. How do you do that?”

“When I lost sight, something in me changed,” he calmly explained even though he frowned as seemed like he had difficulty putting his thoughts into words. “Something in my brain made me hear a lot of things, and after my father died, I met a man who helped me concentrate on each and every thing I could still sense. This man also helped me with martial arts, though he didn’t for reasons of his own convenience, it was still quite helpful,” he nodded. “I hear a lot of things, things you can’t even imagine—and that’s how it’s done.”

“Sounds simple and complicated at the same time,” you rubbed your temples and took a long sip from your tea. “How long since you’ve been doing this?”

“A while. More than I’d like to, and even more than I like to admit,” Matt said almost guiltily. “There are things that the law can’t do, and there are some others that I don’t do, but I try to find a balance.”

“Does your friend know what you do?”

“Foggy? Yeah,” he nodded. “He doesn’t really approve it, but none of us can’t deny that it gets things done… Whether Foggy likes it or not, Daredevil… he gets shit done.”

“So is he like another side to you?” You frowned in confusion. “Like another personality, a different person from Matt Murdock.”

“I don’t know,” he sighed heavily. “I haven’t figured that out yet. I know who I am, and I know who Daredevil is, but I just don’t feel like they are the same person. We both love justice, in a way—but we have different ways of serving justice, and that’s, perhaps, our greatest difference.”

“I have two final questions, and with that, we can call it a night and forget that we ever went through this…” he nodded in acknowledgement and you carried on. “How did you know where I was? And the restaurant… was it a coincidence that you first went in?”

“It was not a coincidence. I knew your boss had connections to the Yakuza and Madam Gao—I had an idea. I fought the Yakuza once but they didn’t disappear, I had intel on that but… meeting you was the thing I did not expect,” Matt sighed heavily. “When you told me all that, something in me wanted to not do what I did because you would’ve gotten hurt and in a way you did; they got you, but I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if something worse had happened to you that night. I’m sorry for what you went through that night.”

“It wasn’t just that night, Matt,” you tugged at your bottom lip as if it could help you keep the tears inside your eyes. “I was followed by their men for weeks. Sometimes it was just one or two, other days there were dozen of them with their eyes on me,” your voice slowly started to break. “When you didn’t go back to the store I felt terrible, because I told you so many things, and I needed to tell someone this one particular thing and—I didn’t know you could help me,” you choked a sob, “but I thought that I could feel somewhat better by just venting it out—god, I’m sorry. It even sounds like I’m blaming you for what happened—” you shook your head. “I’m not, it’s just—”

“You’ve got all the right to blame me, (Y/N),” Matt stood up and sat on the coffee table that separated you both. He held your hand and the mere feeling of his rough skin against yours sent shivers down your spine. “I asked you for so many things and didn’t give anything in return,” he lifted your hand and pressed a soft kiss against it. “You trusted me and I got you hurt. That’s on me.”

“I just still need some time to go over what happened, and understand that I was just unlucky. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time for a while and I faced the consequences… but I got out of it… and it was thanks to you.”

“Yeah, I got you in and out of trouble,” he chuckled, still keeping your hand well secured in his. “I think I had one question left to answer,” you hummed in acknowledgement. “I told you I can hear things, a lot of things. And near the restaurant I heard a lot of people, but they were not together. They talked on a radio about a girl they had to get. I knew right away it was you—I just had this strong gut feeling and I went for it. I was not wrong.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter if you have this conflict with your two sides because what you did was awesome—what you do is awesome. You do shit that we can only dream of, and…” you shrugged, “that’s just awesome and badass.”

“Thank you,” he thumbed the back of your hand with his rough fingers. “Thank you for not hating me.”

“I could never,” you took your free hand to the side of his face and gently caressed a healed scar on his cheek. “Above all, you saved me,” you could feel your heart racing and pounding in your ears, and you wondered if he could hear it. You had never been this close to Matt, and it honestly made you extremely nervous. Your body seemed so loud, and you couldn’t help but to laugh at you own nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in confusion.

“It’s just that… I was wondering if you could hear that my heart is beating really fast. It’s buzzing on my ears and it’s kinda annoying. I got really self-conscious with what you said,” you shook your head lightly.

“I do hear it,” he chuckled. “It sounds like it wants to escape from your chest…” Matt let go of your hand and wrapped one around the wrist that was next to his cheek. “I can even feel how your blood runs—or should I say rushes?”

“That’s such a vampire thing to say,” you chuckled heartedly. “I think I should go…” you whispered, not really wanting to go.

“I don’t want you to spend the night alone,” he refused. “Besides, it’s dangerous outside.”

“I’ve got a good man on my side that can protect me. He promised me that much,” you nervously bit your bottom lip. You could feel in the air that the mood was different; that he was different. “I really need to go…”

“Stay,” he hushed. “Please stay. I’ll keep you safe here,” his lips were so dangerously close that you trembled at the mere thought of them against yours. “So…?”

“’ll take the couch,” you chuckled, letting go of him, “but first, I think I’m gonna have some more of that tea…” you stood up and walked towards the kitchen.You could hear him chuckle under his breath, as if something that wanted to happen didn’t. You had won the first round, but you weren’t sure you’d win the second.


End file.
